Things I'll Never Say
by Hinata6
Summary: She always wanted to tell him how he felt, in her eyes he was everything and she loved him. But would she finally be able to tell him how she really feels about the blonde haired male known as Uzumaki Naruto? One-shot NaruHina


**Things I Finally Said**

**Summary: Hyuga Hinata was deeply in love with him but has been too nervous to tell him even after three years had passed, but will she finally get over her nervousness and have enough courage to tell him how she really feels? **

**HinaNaru**

**One-shot**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hinata had finally gathered up enough courage and asked Naruto to meet her on the training grounds. He hadn't come yet but she was so nervous, her palms were sweating, she couldn't stop pacing back and fourth the forest grounds. Today was the day that Hyuga Hinata was finally going to tell him how she feels about him. It's been three years, three long years since she had really seen him. He had just gotten back from his three year long training with Jiraiya almost a week ago but she have yet to see him since she have been too caught up in training with Kiba and Shino. The Hyuga female heard foot steps coming towards in my direction causing her to look up and there he was standing only a few feet away from her.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" He smiled raising his hand up scratching behind his head. He walked closer towards her until he was only standing a few feet away from her.

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

Hinata raised her hand twirling her finger around the ends of her hair pulling on it while her other hand began tugging at the bottom of her shirt. The blonde could tell whatever she was getting ready to tell him she was getting nervous just by the look on her face and how red her face was becoming.

"Your face is all red. Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked while arching his eyebrow at her.

The female Hyuga blushed deeply while looking down at her shoes. _"Here is my chance to finally say what and I'm at a lose for words. I really don't know how to phrase my words to him. Should I just come right out with it and tell him how much I love him or should I add more to it?" _She began questioning herself trying to search for the words inside her head.

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

She was feeling so nervous. She wished that she didn't feel this way whenever she was around him, but she couldn't help it. He always made her feel like this. Out of all the guys she has encountered in the past Naruto has always been the one she knows that is worth it. He has always been such a sweet guy despite how dense he can be. Very funny and kind, generous basically everything about him she loved. He was perfect in her eyes.

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If it ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

Standing there she lifted her head up gazing into his bright blue eyes, she could tell he was trying his hardest to be patient with her since she has yet to really say anything to him yet. "A-Ano well there has been something that I have been wanting to tell you for awhile now..." She trailed off as her eyes shifted to the side.

"Well what is it Hinata?" He asked. He didn't want to rush her but Uzumaki Naruto wasn't the most patient person out there. He wanted so badly to just yell out "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY" but he knew that he couldn't do that to sweet innocent Hinata. He would probably give her a early heart attack by doing something like that, he didn't want to frighten her by yelling at her. So he stood there with a calm expression even though his eyebrows were beginning to twitch.

She parted her lips but nothing came out. _"Why is it so hard for me to be able to tell him that I care? I'm just so nervous, I can tell that my face is probably looking like a tomato right about now. He's probably thinking how much of a weird girl I am. After all he has called me weird plently of other times. I doubt he would even care that I like him, I heard from some of the other rookies that he has a crush on Sakura. Of course he would like someone like her. She is everything that I am not. Smart, beautiful, very opened and gets along with everyone almost. While I'm practically a wall flower, always going unnoticed by everyone"_ She sighed sadly to herself. Naruto seemed to have noticed the sad sigh and placed his hand on her shoulder. He's eyes becoming filled with concern.

"Did something happen? Is it your father again? You can tell me and I'll give him a good talking to! I promise!" He declared while looking at her with a determined expression.

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

She couldn't help but to smile at his words. That's the Naruto i knew, the one who always is worrying about others and trying to make things right just so others can be happy. The shy female ninja shook her head. "N-No, actually my father and I get along pretty well now. B-But what I want to say that is....for awhile now you have been a big inspiration for me. I have always admired you for your strength and to how you never g-give up. You have always been so determined t-to do whatever it takes to complete your goal" She blushed but cursed herself for stuttering. If there was anything that she didn't want to do while confessing to him was stuttering. Her white eyes looked up at blue ones to notice how shocked he seemed to be as he was listening to her. She cleared her throat and continued speaking so she could get to the point of what she was really trying to say.

"I would always cry and give up...I nearly went the wrong way...but you...you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you...I wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile saved me! And if the time ever comes...I'm not afraid to die just to protect you" She gulped getting herself ready to say what she has always been watching to say.

"B-Because I love you!" She said out in a rush. Panting from finally saying what she has been dying to say for nearly three years now. She looked up at naruto noticing how he was standing there with widened eyes, with his mouth slightly opened.

"You l-love me?" He asked. He blushed slightly at her confession. He couldn't believe that someone like her liked him. He was taken back by it a lot because he hadn't expected her to say something like that. He watched her as she nodded her head slowly, looking away from him as her blush deepened. She was beginning to think telling him was a bad idea seeing how he wasn't saying anything in response to what she had said except that one thing. She turned her back away from him getting ready to walk away.

"G-Gomen...I'll just leave now" She muttered as she began walking away but he reached forward grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Don't leave" He said to her causing her to turn her head looking at him in a flabbergasted way.

"N-Nani?"

He smiled softly at her letting go of her head placing it behind his neck. "I can't say that I love you...just yet Hinata but what I can say is that" He took a pause looking down at her, bringing his hand back down away from his neck placing it under her chin lifting her head up more so he could get a good look at her. "What I can say is that I do like you" He watched as her blush deepened more when he confessed that. "I actually have always liked you to be honest but I didn't think you would like someone like me. I know mostly everyone knows that I had a crush on Sakura-chan but I had to realize that she doesn't like me in that way and probably will never view me in that way due her crush on Sasuke. I let go of my feelings for Sakura-chan a few months after Sasuke left and I began noticing someone else..." He smiled warmly down at her leaning his face towards down towards hers.

"I noticed you" He stated.

Hyuga Hinata was speechless to find out all of this time that he has liked her. It was making her wish that she did say something to him before, she gazed down at his lips but blushed when she realized what she was thinking. She pushed herself away from him not use to being so close to him. He seemed confused for a moment by her actions but figured to himself that she must be shy. "B-But why do you like me Na-Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Because your different from other girls. In a way your like me...you don't give up either something that I first noticed during your fight with Neji and other times as well. When we were younger I always thought that you were cute but as we got older and I came back from my training I noticed that you had grew up to become even more beautiful. Still shy at times but it seems like your slowly coming out of that shell" He chuckled. "I always found myself lucky to have you as a friend but now...I would like to take our friendship to the next level" He was now the nervous one as his eyes began scanning everywhere but looking at Hyuga Hinata herself. "W-Would you be my girlfriend Hinata?" He asked making himself then look into her white eyes as he held her hands in his.

Hinata couldn't believe what he had just asked her. She couldn't even find her voice so all she could do is nod her head at his question. He grinned widely and suddenly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her in a tight embrace. She felt faint but was forcing herself not to faint in his arms.

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you...away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

He leaned back from her a bit while looking down at her. "I promise that I'll always be there for you and protect you with myself. Because from here on out you are the only person who will always have my heart, I just hope that you can good care of the key to my heart" He smiled bashfully at his words.

"I promise I will always take good care of your heart Naruto-kun and you take c-care of mine as well, okay?" He nodded his head never tearing his eyes away from hers, leaning down closer and closer towards her face he slowly began to close his eyes. This was really happening Uzumaki Naruto was getting ready to kiss her! She was so caught up in her thoughts that before she realized it he had pressed his lips against her. She closed her eyes once she felt his lips on hers, wrapping her arms slowly around his neck he too placed his arms around her waist pulling her in closer towards him, deepening they're kiss. When they parted away from each other the blonde pressed his forehead against hers giving her a small smile.

"We'll always be together, ne?" He asked her.

She nodded her head looking into his bright blue eyes. "H-Hai, just promise to never hurt me"

"I promise...Hinata-hime" He smiled brightly her giving her another peck on the lips.

_"Things that I thought I'll never say...I finally said" _She thought to herself as she smiled happily snuggling herself closer itno his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I had to use this song for Naruto and Hinata. As I was listening to this song I thought to myself that it would be perfect for NaruHina and so I made this one-shot. My first "NaruHina" fanfic too lol**

**I normally make only SasuHina and one SuiHina which is the very first rated M story for those two so please so check it out xD along with my other Hinata pairings.**

**So please leave reviews and I'll try to be sure to update my other stories soon x3**


End file.
